PROJECT SUMMARY: ADMINISTRATION The Consortium Administration provides high quality, efficient, and effective support to Fred Hutch/University of Washington Cancer Consortium leaders, Research Programs, Shared Resources, and members. Administration owns and drives the processes that Consortium scientific leaders use to define the Consortium's vision and strategic goals, implement initiatives, monitor progress in achieving objectives, and secure needed resources to develop and maintain the requisite infrastructure. Consortium Director Dr. Gary Gilliland and senior leaders developed a strategic plan through a process started when he arrived in 2015. The process is ongoing by design with annual internal and external evaluations of milestones. Throughout the process Administration ensures that CCSG guidelines are integral to the strategic goals and activities. As a result of these activities, Consortium membership has grown by >170 members; cancer-relevant grant funding for the Consortium is at $242M, of which $50M is from the NCI; interventional trials have 5,424 accruals and non-interventional trials have 5,292 accruals (increases of 83% and 20%, respectively, from FY 2014 to FY 2018); and members have over 6,600 cancer-related publications as authors and co-authors, with 11% of them in journals with impact factors greater than 20. New in this cycle of the CCSG are the components for Community Outreach & Engagement (COE) and Cancer Research Career Enhancement (CRCE). Administration has been pivotal to establishing offices for both of these new components to oversee their respective areas of activity. Other new Consortium initiatives include the formation of three Integrated Research Centers (IRCs), the continued development of the Seattle Translational Tumor Research initiative (STTR), and major enhancements of clinical trials infrastructure. Administration has interfaced with initiative leaders and their respective administrators in order to leverage strengths and resources toward supporting Research Programs and members. Finally, as a result of faculty feedback, a new developing Shared Resource for preclinical mouse models was developed by Administration to further Consortium science. `